Conventionally used as blur correction processing of correcting a blur generated in an image formed by an image pickup element are blur correction processing of optically correcting blurs and blur correction processing of electronically correcting blurs. In the optical blur correction processing, processing is executed of driving, in a direction to cancel a blur, a lens configuring an optical system in which an image of a subject is formed on a surface of a sensor of an image pickup element. Additionally, in the electronic blur correction processing, processing is executed of moving an imaging region to a direction to cancel a blur, the imaging region as a range slightly narrower than a surface of a sensor of an image pickup element.
Further, an image pickup apparatus has been developed which enables an effect of correcting blurs to be improved by combining the optical blur correction processing and the electronic blur correction processing.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an image pickup apparatus capable of efficiently executing image blur correction by detecting an image blur signal using a gyro sensor and executing optical image blur correction processing and electronic image blur correction processing according to an amount of correction calculated on the basis of the image blur signal.